


As I Take You In

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Frozen Fire [5]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Build, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Kushina begin to really notice each other's appearances and like what they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Take You In

Even after learning each other’s names and now being able to share the joy he felt when he flew, Jack took the time to really look at Kushina. He still thought her smile was her best feature, but he she really was beautiful, though she wasn’t as pale as he was and her blue-violet eyes stood out and drew attention to her face. 

Her hair was also eye catching, as it _was_ the very thing that caught his attention this time around. If he hadn’t seen it standing out he would have flown right past her on Rushmore. They were walking along a trail at the moment and he occasionally tapped the ground with his staff to ice it over, but his focus was soon drawn to that bright red hair.

It was even longer than the last time he saw it years again if that was possible, reaching almost to her ankles, but it didn’t look like it bothered Kushina one bit. He wondered if she had to do anything to keep it so neat when he wasn’t around and it never escaped his notice how it would fly around when the wind picked up. 

“Kushina?” Jack asked and the redhead looked at him. He hesitated in reaching out to touch her shoulder, stopping them both before he grabbed a handful of Kushina’s hair and pulled it into view and showed it to her.

She raised a brow before taking a hold of his hand and saw their mutual paleness before she smiled and raised her hand to Jack’s hair and pinched between her fingers a lock of his bangs and pulled it down until he could see it too and then she let go before sliding her fingers through his hair. Jack went colder at the feeling and thought the gesture felt good. 

He raised his own hand and ran it down Kushina’s hair, scooping the rest up before his hand wandered too far and he got slapped in the face or punched for it. He wasn’t stupid to think that just because they were doing this that she was going to let him go _that_ far and her hand was staying firmly on his head and playing with his hair.

Her second hand raised itself to his cheek and his own rose to her face, but even with the chilliness of his skin she didn’t appear to mind the feeling. He thought she was pretty, but what did she think of him? He didn’t know if this touching was innocent or just to appreciate each other, but he decided he didn’t care though when Kushina ran her hand down his cheek to his neck and back up to the opposite cheek. 

He liked this, he liked this _a lot_ and being an immortal teenager was just causing him to go through some rather strange feelings.

Kushina found Jack’s touch to be pleasantly cool than the biting coldness she had felt when he touched her to get her attention the first few times, but figured she had just gotten used to him by now. She felt Jack petting her hair again and almost felt like purring in delight and wondered if he felt the same under her fingers. 

She liked Jack, he was the first one she had actually met after waking up after all, and wondered if he liked her too. Well, he must have liked her or he wouldn’t let her be doing this nor would he be participating.

The touching had to stop though, or it would lead to something Jack wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for, so he reluctantly pulled his hand from her hair. He certainly didn’t know if Kushina would be okay with it, so he wanted to wait until maybe they could finally learn to understand each other. 

He left the hand on her face for a moment before pulling it away. “I don’t know if you like me, but I like you.”

Kushina blinked before running her thumb along Jack’s cheek and smiled at him, and if only for a moment he could pretend she had understood him.

She pulled her hand away from his face, but the one in his hair slid down his shoulder to his hand and she grasped it in hers and squeezed it slightly before letting go and they continued with their walk along the trail.

Neither of them knew what the other was thinking, but they both knew they had liked what they had done.


End file.
